Covet
by Kingyama
Summary: Short MidoTaka one-shot. Rated M for Yaoi.


**DISCLAIMER** :: I do not own KNB or it's characters. However, I do own this story. Please do not distribute without permission.

* * *

 _Covet_

"Why are you so much bigger than me, Shin-chan?" Takao was frustrated, as he huffed around with his small stature and thin arms. He let out an exasperated sigh as he looked in the mirror. He had decided to take it upon himself to wear Midorima's jersey, and it only added to his suspicions that the green haired male was indeed, much, _much_ , bigger than him.

"It can't be helped. It's how our genetics are." An indifferent Midorima shrugged, filing his nails by his bedside and deciding that it was best not to entertain his exaggerating boyfriend. He heard the smaller male pout—if that was even possible—and glanced upwards as Takao marched his petite but muscular body right in front of Midorima's face.

"I know that! It's just kind of irritating." Takao placed his hands on his hips, accentuating how big Midorima's jersey really was on him. The green haired male gulped and felt a small sensation of heat travel to his abdomen. He had to admit that Takao did look rather attractive in it, even if he didn't say it out loud. He hid his growing erection by scoffing and continuing his task at hand.

"Do you hate it?" He asked Takao, glancing upwards with a smirk that only he could make. Takao just stuck his lip out further and turned around, glancing at himself in the mirror.

"At first yeah. But I look pretty damn hot in your jersey if I do say so myself. I think I was made perfectly for you." Takao smirked and winked at his boyfriend, before he turned around to examine his backside. He then looked over at Midorima who stared into Takao's anxious eyes silently.

"Takao." Midorima calls out Takao's name, almost inaudibly, as he stood up. Takao stared back at him as he quietly blinked. He decided that filing his nails wasn't much of a distraction and dropped the idea, moving his nail file to his bedside table. Midorima slowly made his way over to Takao, moving his face in closer.

Then, their lips met naturally.

A small sensation makes it way up Takao's spine, and he breathes out carbon dioxide when their lips break apart. Midorima slowly wraps his exposed left hand around Takao's small waist, bringing Takao back in for another kiss. He nibbles and licks at his boyfriend's lips without hesitation, stealing the oxygen right out of Takao's lungs. The smaller male responds by opening his mouth and moaning slightly as Midorima's tongue slid in. He closes his eyes and melts under every lick, probe, and suck as Midorima explores his mouth. He slowly wraps his arms around the green haired male's neck and pushes their bodies closer together. The only thing separating their skin was a night shirt Midorima was wearing, and Midorima's jersey that Takao was wearing.

When they slowly broke apart for air, Takao grinned when he saw that Midorima's glasses were slightly fogged. He cups Takao's slightly flushed face and kisses his lips again, pecking at random areas on his face. First his lips, then his cheeks and eyelids, traveling up to his forehead them back down again to his nose, and finally his chin. Takao just smiles sweetly, knowing that every time Midorima kisses places on his face, he wanted to tell Takao that he wanted him.

With no more questions or words spoken between them, Midorima slowly reaches for Takao's boxers, gently pulling them down and exposing Takao's half hard erection. Takao gasps slightly as the cold night air hits his manhood and gasps loudly the second time when Midorima wraps his fingers around it. A vexing, numbing pleasure runs down Takao's back and he slowly shivers as he gets lost in the pleasure of Midorima stroking him gently.

Midorima goes back to kissing him, keeping up his perfect multitasking by sucking on Takao's tongue and increasing the speed and strength of his strokes. Takao feels himself slightly weak under Midorima's touch and finds himself leaning on him slightly, their chests rubbing eachotjer under the fabric. Takao's breath turns raspy while his lower body starts to throb.

Midorima can tell that Takao is embarrassed about the voice he is making, and smiles against his lips as Takao's moans wrap around his lips and ears. Pre-cum starts to ease its way out of Takao's manhood and the noises that it makes only drives Midorima further to finish him off.

"Takao.." Midorima licks Takao's lips with the tip of his tongue, and increases in his fast pace. Takao knits his eyebrows and looks downward, noticing that his cock is covered by a thing layer of pre-cum. He gasps against Midorima's chest and clings to his night shirt, increasing the volume of his moans. The larger make realizes that his boyfriend won't last much longer and he slowly stops, pecking at Takao's lips again. Takao slowly gains the strength back in his legs and releases his hold on Midorima's night shirt, his face in a slight frown and eyes flowing with confusion.

"Turn around." Midorima orders as he lifts his jersey farther up Takao's chest, exposing his almost milk white chest and pink nipples. After Midorima gets a good look at his chest, Takao does what he's told and turns around, finding himself faces against the wall. He arches his back out and turns his head around, wanting to see what Midorima is up to.

"Shin-chan hurry." Takao pleads, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Midorima just smirks as he licks two of his fingers, slowly and deliberately. Takao whines and pushes his ass against Midorima's clothed erection, making the larger make hiss. The smaller male grinned and was about to say something before he felt Midorima's fingers enter him and push his insides around.

"Ah! Shin-chan.." Takao gasps and rests some of his body weight on the wall, glad that they share an apartment with relatively thick walls. Although that never stopped the myriad of complicated they got. Midorima pushes more and more of his fingers in until he can tell that Takao is feeling good. He slowly pulls them out, and Takao feels completely empty without some part of Midorima in him or touching him.

But he didn't have to wait long, as he heard the ruse of fabric behind him and turned his head just in time to see Midorima pressing against his entrance, a gasp of anticipation held in his chest.

Midorima took him in with a yelp of dark hair and slanted eyes. His glasses slid slowly down his face and his nose crinkled. He was in the highest amount of gratification he had ever felt in his life, and it was wonderful. He lifted up one of his boyfriend's legs which resulted in the smaller male pressing even more into the wall.

"Shin-chan... If you do it there-!" He would never admit it out loud, but he loved when the smaller male called him Shin-chan. The nickname rolled right off his tongue like a sweet delicacy that could only be tasted by few. Two simple, yet tactful syllables could make a man go wild when it was coming from his lips. And so he captured them, for he wanted to feel the same desires that the other one held. Their tongues lapped at each other and teeth eagerly nibbled away at the soft flesh of their lips.

"Takao..." Midorima breathed his lovers name across the back, licking at various places where the dark haired male's muscles twitched and jerked. He loved his body. He loved every part of his flesh to the point where if he looked too long, he wouldn't be able to look away.

It materializes in him, it manifests until it's the only thing he can think about and then, he takes him faster. Takes him in a gasp of pain and a wave of pleasure. Takes him by the silky black hair clinging to his neck and the hot breaths stumbling out of his mouth. Takes him by the small crook of his back to toned shoulder blades farther up. Takes him by the soft sweet skin that lay untainted from his lover's lips. Takes him by the glittering gaze in his eyes that always tortures him day by day. He takes him in, he takes him all in.

"How are you so good at this?" The smaller male gasped, digging his nails into the wall that he was sandwiched in between, with Midorima being on his other side.

"Practice", was the only thing his devious mind could come up with because oh, he had practiced. Practiced in front of the mirror with such resolve and calculation and confirmation and deduction that he knew what Takao liked. He knew that he liked it when his neck got licked, or his nipple got twisted. He watched from afar, as every little perk the smaller male did helped him draw his own conclusions. So when it was time for him to participate in the action, he heightened all of the boys sense at once, so skillfully, yet so haphazardly that one would think he didn't practice. But even now, he knew that the black haired male liked the sloppiness of it all.

And that's all they were. Unkept, frowzy, disheveled and so lax in their love that they didn't care how loud their breaths were or how much the bed shook. They did care how many complaints they got or how many bruises they received the next day.

Their slovenly appearance coaxed them into dirtier things, something that Midorima swore he would never become. But here he was, thrusting up into Takao with such resolve that he could've sworn the other male would've passed out soon. He realized that he had been doing a lot of foreign things ever since Takao was in his life. Firstly he would never be caught doing an act like this, especially with a male. But Takao was different, and he brushed his logic aside for however long he would be with his small lover.

Secondly, he had given up all of his prized special items that he slept with during the night so that Takao could have room to sleep with him in his bed. When he told Akashi about the new set up, the red haired male was beyond shocked, stating how important Takao must be to be able to easily get Midorima to do such a thing.

But to Midorima it wasn't that difficult, because he loved Takao.

He loved ever bit of him.

And so he reached in front of Takao and tightly grasped into his wet cock, pushing Takao even further. The stimulus was so intense that Takao could feel the tears streaming down his eyes as his eyebrows knitted together and his nails dug away at the paint on the wall.

"Shin-chan.. No, don't touch-" Takao yells incoherently as Midorima ignores his words as thrusts junto him with more force, pulling Takao right on the tip of his climax. He could feel his balls tighten and he knew that with one more thrust he would be finished.

"Ah, ah! No, Shin-chan!" Takao howls out as he feels the weight of Midorima push his body so close to the wall that the tip of his manhood presses against it, making him jolt backwards and cover Midorima's hand with semen. The green haired male faintly moans and pulls Takao's hips back towards him as he trembles inside of Takao, his insides becoming heated and moist. They both breathe out heavily and Midorima holds Takao tightly, not pulling out of him.

Takao feels as if he's completely exhausted, leaning his back against Midorima's chest. With Midorima holding him close from behind, Takao closes his eyes and puts his hands over his arms. They stay in this position until a soft feeling interrupts Midorima's relaxation. He looks down to see the hem of his shirt falling as gravity lightly pulls it down Takao's body. He grins and slowly pulls himself out of Takao.

Takao felt the immediate emptiness and pouted again, pulling the jersey down tightly to cover up his full and exposed rear.

"You do look good. In the jersey, I mean." Midorima chuckles and walks back to his night stand, picking up his nail file and finishing the task that he had originally started.

* * *

 **A/N** ;; HELLO ALL. I had been writing this for a while now. A little piece everyday here and there and then I left it dormant for like two weeks. Just a short one-shot idea I had in mind. I hadn't realized it but I had been abusing it and not working on it for a LONG time until finally today I sat down with a bunch of chocolate and I was like "ok you're going to finish this tonight" AND I DID. I'm so proud of myself. Anyways, if you enjoyed it please give it a review or fave. If anything looks off or you see a typo please let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

Until next time,

-Cryle


End file.
